


Something Sweeter

by Retroseptic



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Schmoop, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroseptic/pseuds/Retroseptic
Summary: Jake's back aches and he won't admit he needs help. Fortunately, Dwight knows just the trick.A bit of blackmailing and a little love goes a long way.





	Something Sweeter

It wasn't considered strange for Jake to keep to himself from time to time.

Generally speaking, he was a rather stoic, some may even say introverted, type of person. He smiled, yes, and sometimes a small chuckle could be coaxed from him, but he simply wasn't a very sociable man. He would join and participate within a conversation, but would never heighten or add an overwhelming sense of energy to it.

To Dwight, this was just fine. Truth be told, it was more than fine. It was one of the things Dwight appreciated most about Jake. He was calm and level-headed, and he thought clearly and spoke meaningfully. It was oddly reassuring in a way, and on more than one occasion it had helped settle Dwight's nerves without Jake even knowing.

Jake looked after the group. He could tell who had eaten and who had not, who needed attention and who needed some space, and who was content and who was on the verge of tears. Sprained ankles and nightmares couldn't be hidden from Jake – he seemed to know everything about everyone at any given time.

Ace could be arrogant. Meg sometimes developed an attitude. David could get a bit rowdy. Even, on the rare occasions, Claudette could get short-tempered. But Jake was steady. He knew boundaries and limits and he seemed to connect with everyone on a deeper level than they could with him.

That being said, it wasn't a total surprise when Jake sat alone at the fire as the rest of the group chatted amongst themselves. Claudette was organizing the bandages and various other tchotchkes she had managed to salvage from the last expedition, and Dwight was enjoying himself as he watched Ace try to perform a card trick on Nea. Unfortunately for him, Nea's gaze was quick and she was able to snatch the hidden card from the front of the deck each time, no matter how fast Ace moved.

“You're ruining it!” Ace threw up his hands, exasperated. “You're supposed to be impressed!”

“The only thing I'm impressed with is how this works on other people.” Nea snickered. “Show me a different one.”

Ace huffed. “I'll have you know, missy, that this works on plenty of people.”

“Oh yeah?” Nea cocked an eyebrow. “Who?”

“Anyone!” Ace declared.

“Those cheap whores at your casinos do _not_ count.”

“ _Hey_ -”

“Okay, fine then. Let's put that theory to the test.” Nea smirked. She turned over to Jake, calling out, “Hey! Come over here, Ace wants to see how stupid you are.”

Ace elbowed her. “Not _stupid_. How hard his mind will be _blown_.”

Nea rolled her eyes. “Jake, c'mon. His card game is shit and I want to prove it.”

Dwight looked over as Jake glanced up, not even sparing Nea a second before looking down into the flames again. “Pass.”

“Nah, there's no passing on this.” Nea snatched Ace's cap from his head, smoothing back her hair before putting it on backwards. “Get on over here.”

Dwight frowned a bit when he saw Jake rub his forehead slowly. He didn't seem tired, not really, just... Dwight wasn't sure how to explain it.

“Jake-ob,” Nea drawled. “Come onnn, show Ace he's a loser. I'll take first watch if you can catch this dumbass. I promise, it’ll be easy.”

“First watch is already yours.” Jake looked up at her, his gaze noticeably wary. “And I said I'll pass.”

Dwight took the chance to intercept, and spoke up, “Uh, Nea, why doesn't he show me?”

“Because you've already seen the trick a million times, you know it.” Nea waved her hand dismissively. “Don't try vouching for your li'l boyfriend.”

“Not my boyfriend.” Dwight grumbled. "For the millionth time."

Ace chuckled, shaking his head. “Drop it, Nea, he's had enough of your bullshit.”

“He probably has, but I don't let up that easy.” Nea chortled. “Jake, come on! Just do this one thing for me.”

“Nea-”

“Get over here! Ace is just gonna keep on shoving it in my face and being all annoying about it until you do.”

Jake gave a soft sigh, exasperation creeping into his features as he pressed his fingers to his temple. Luckily, Claudette took her turn and attempted distracted the ever-persistent Nea.

“Well, _I_ haven't seen it yet.” She grinned as she walked over, hands drawing to her hips. “Go on then, Ace, show me the trick.”

Nea was finally satisfied. She dragged her over by her arm, gushing, “Come on, come on, it's easy. He does this thing with the corner of his lips right before he does it, it's so stupid-”

“Hey,” Ace protested. “I don't do anything with any part of my mouth.”

“Yeah, okay, tell that to-”

“And quit giving her hints.” Ace huffed, dividing the deck into two.

“Then don't give  _me_ hints to give _her_.” Nea smirked, crossing her arms as Claudette took a seat in front of Ace. “Get good, kid.”

“ _Kid?_ I've got a good twenty years on you-”

“Enough, you two, I'm concentrating!” Claudette cut in, waving her arms about dramatically.

“This isn't the trick, I'm just shuffling.”

Dwight gave a small giggle, moving up closer as Ace turned the split deck in his hands, bringing the edges together and beginning to shuffle. The cards fluttered as he blended the twin stacks, repeating the action a near half dozen times.

As Ace set to work, Dwight couldn't help but blurting, “Have you guys noticed, um...” he trailed off then, uncertain of how to continue his question. The group looked up at him expectantly.

“Noticed what?” Claudette asked curiously.

“Well, uh...” Dwight spared a glance over his shoulder hesitantly, spotting Jake sitting alone by the fire still. His eyes were narrow and his features seemed taut.

Claudette's voice grew softer. “Jake?”

Dwight looked back. “Yeah. Does he seem... I don't know, like, distracted to you?”

“He's been like that all day.” Ace glanced up from his deck. “Glad to know I wasn't the only one who noticed.”

“I've seen it, too.” Nea added. “Dude's probably just tired.”

“I don't think so.” Dwight countered uncomfortably. “I mean- we've seen him tired. And it's not this. He seems... agitated. It's weird.”

“I'd be agitated to if I had to babysit Nea all day.” Ace chortled, earning himself a swift kick to his shin.

“You're walkin' on thin ice, old man.”

“Guys,” Dwight sighed. “Listen. I think something's wrong with Jake, and I don't know what it is or how to help him.”

“You've got a point.” Claudette agreed, “He may not be feeling well. Has he mentioned anything to any of you?”

“Nothing.” Nea shrugged. “And I don't think it's anything you guys should worry about.”

“He hasn't told me anything.” Ace set down the cards, an unusually solemn look crossing his face. “I saw we try talking to him about it.”

“I don't know if that's wise.” Claudette winced. “I really doubt he'd talk to us openly about it...”

“Guys, who cares?” Nea groaned. “If he's feeling like shit, let him feel like shit. Talking to him isn't going to make him feel better. If he wants to be alone, we should leave him alone.”

“That's a damn terrible way to put it, but she's got a point.” Ace ventured. “Maybe he just needs some time alone right now.”

“Maybe...” Dwight mumbled, sparing another glance to Jake. He hadn't moved, not an inch, and something about that made his stomach twist. He tucked his knees to his chest and sighed. “I just wish he was more open with us.”

“Don't act so lovesick.” Nea smirked. “Man up, Dwight.”

“'m not lovesick.” Dwight glared halfheartedly. “'m tired and I'm worried.”

Claudette chuckled and patted Dwight's shoulder. “Go get some sleep.”

“Later.” Dwight hummed. “I want to watch you make an idiot of Ace. That'll give me sweet dreams.”

“A rare thing nowadays.” Nea commented dryly.

“Okay, listen. So the trick is simple but- hey!” Ace yelped. “Nea! Quit fuckin' with my cards!”

Nea snickered, slipping her hand behind her back. “What are you talking about? What cards? You got cards?”

“You were stealing from my deck! You ain't slick, girl, I saw that!” Ace grabbed for her hiding hand but Nea scrambled backwards quickly. “ _Nea!_ ”

“I don't even know what you're talking about!” Nea attempted to bluff, but her mad cackling was a dead giveaway. “You can't prove anything!”

Ace lunged for Nea, but not before she got to her feet, laughing as he lost his balance and slipped. “Come get me, bitch!”

“I can't do the trick unless I've got all the cards!” Ace yelled, managing to stand up gracelessly. “Get back here!”

Dwight couldn't help but laugh as Ace charged after Nea, who merely side stepped out of the way of his pitiful attempts to snatch her. Claudette tried to hide her giggling behind her hand, but Ace spotted her.

“Stop laughing, you two, you're just encouraging her!” Ace protested. “Nea! You better not bend those!”

Ace's shouts and Nea's maniacal laughter filled the clearing as Ace took chase to retrieve his precious cards. Nea was a blur, weaving between trees and dodging Ace's grabs. Ace occasionally tried to cut her off, but Nea was quick and slipped away each time.

Dwight turned to Claudette at one point, asking, “Think we should tell them to calm down?”

Claudette tilted her head, a fond look on her face as she watched the pair scamper through the wooded perimeter of the clearing. “I think it's good for them. I don't remember the last time I've heard Nea laugh so hard – and someone needs to keep Ace on his toes.”

Dwight smiled. “Yeah. I think so, too.”

Claudette looked over to him. “You look exhausted. How about you go get some rest?”

Subtle movement in the corner of Dwight's peripheral attracted his attention, and he looked over and watched as Jake rose stiffly to his feet. Jake looked over at Ace and Nea and gave a sigh, and Dwight couldn't help but feel like perhaps he was a bit irritated at the noise the two of them were making. Dwight was about to open his mouth to call out to them, but Jake turned around and began to walk out of the clearing. Dwight frowned as he watched him leave, his hands tucked in his pockets and his gaze low.

Something was wrong.

Why couldn't Dwight put his finger on it?

Whatever it was, Dwight knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep until it was resolved. Something deep within him felt tangled, a sick sort of feeling gathering up in his insides.

“I think you're right,” He told Claudette, staring at Jake as he disappeared into past the line of trees. “I think... I'll get some sleep.”

Dwight feigned a small yawn as he stood up, bidding Claudette goodnight before leaving the campfire. He checked to make sure no one was watching him leave in the direction that Jake had left, but Claudette had turned her attention back to Nea, who was now busy fending herself from Ace by poking at him with a stick.

As Dwight wandered out of the clearing and into the woods, sounds of the commotion in the distance began to fade. The air around him was still and quiet, and the only noise that reached his ears was the crunch of leaves and soil beneath his feet. Here in the eerie silence, Dwight began to doubt himself.

What if Ace was right? What if Jake really did just want to be left alone? Would Dwight only be bothering him by checking on him?

Dwight paused, unsure all at once. He gulped and turned around, tempted to return to the others.

Suddenly, a thought crossed him. If it had been him, or Meg, or David, or even Nea – Jake would make sure that they were okay. He wouldn't rest until he made sure that they were alright.

That settled it, Dwight decided. He hurried as he continued his trek, determined in his venture. There was no way Jake would get off that easy.

It didn't take long before Dwight spotted Jake in the small area that he had claimed early on as his. He spotted Jake approaching his makeshift bedroll, his gloved fingers trailing over the bark of the trees as he passed them. Dwight was about to speak up, to make him aware of his presence, but he suddenly stopped.

Jake slumped against a nearby tree heavily, as if nearly all of his energy had dissolved from his body in that instant. He pressed his back hard against its rough surface, and Dwight's heart nearly stopped when a sudden and intense look of agony crossed his face. Jake hissed and shut his eyes, gritting his teeth as he slowly let himself lower to the ground.

“Christ,” Jake panted, his voice so soft that Dwight could barely hear him.

So _that_ was it, Dwight realized then. _Of course._

Gradually, Jake's eyes opened, but Dwight was too entranced to move, too surprised to think of an excuse, even when Jake's gaze settled upon him.

Immediately, Jake went still. His expression fell to entirely neutral – all signs of pain gone all at once. His eyes narrowed darkly at Dwight.

“ _What?_ ”

“So that's it,” Dwight blurted out, wringing his hands anxiously even as a wave of relief washed over him. “Your back hurts.”

If looks could kill, Dwight wouldn't have to wait for the Entity. Jake glared at him then, the corner of his lip pulling into a near snarl. “No.”

“You're in pain,” Dwight's voice rose in pitch. “You're in pain and you didn't say anything! That's why you've been- I mean, it wasn't just me, everyone else noticed, too-”

“I haven't _been_ anything.” Jake snapped. “Go back to camp. Leave me alone.”

“You're not mad because of me.” Dwight couldn't hide the smile that suddenly arose. “You're mad because you accidentally let your little facade slip.”

“There's no _facade_ ,” Jake muttered.

“You're mad because you think I just realized that you're not as high and mighty as you want to seem.” Dwight's smile grew into a grin. “Sorry to break it to you, but I already knew you were only human.”

“Dwight-” Jake suddenly gasped sharply, his eyes widening in shock. His spine went rigid and his hands clenched into fists. “Fuck-”

“Hey, hey.” Dwight approached him then, frowning worriedly as he knelt down beside him. Jake seemed to draw away from him, pulling away when Dwight inched closer.

“I said,” Jake began warningly. “it's nothing.”

“And I said you're lying.” Dwight countered, shaking his head. “What happened? When did it start?”

“Nothing happened. I don't know what you're waiting for me to say.” Jake scoffed, turning away.

Dwight heaved a sigh. He knew that Jake was stubborn – but this was a completely different story. For Jake to openly refuse help was something of a surprise to him. Dwight couldn't understand it.

“Listen,” Dwight began slowly. “I'm not going to fight you on this. That's not why I came.”

Jake looked over to him wearily. “Then why did you?”

“Because I knew something was bothering you and I wanted to know what.” Dwight responded simply.

Jake looked to the side, almost as if unable to look him in the eye. Dwight felt uneasy for a second as he watched the sense of guilt and defeat cross upon Jake. It was worrying to witness.

“Let me help you.”

Jake shook his head. “It's not a big deal.”

“But it is.” Dwight argued. “You're hurting, and if there's anything I can do to help, you better be damn sure I'll try it. I’ll talk to Claudette, I bet she's got something that would help-”

“ _No_.” Jake reached out and grabbed Dwight's arm tightly, stopping him from standing. Dwight stared at him confusedly, for Jake's latch on him was surprisingly tight. “Why not?”

“Claudette's medical supplies are not to be used outside of trials.” Jake said firmly. “Under no circumstance.”

“That's an old rule that we came up with when Nea tried getting high on painkillers. There's no reason you shouldn't be able to use them when you actually need them.”

“It doesn’t matter who’s using what.” Jake snapped. “They're to be used for trials and trials only. I'm not going to use up what little resources we have carelessly – they could end up saving someone's life.”

Dwight fell silent for a moment, and Jake withdrew his hand from him. “We can't take risks like that.”

“At least...” Dwight began softly. “At least let Claudette take a look at you.”

“I don't want her to.”

“Why not?” Dwight glared. “Why are you so bad about admitting that maybe you need some help?”

“Because it's not a big deal.” Jake matched his sharp gaze. “People get hurt everyday. We have to focus on what's important.”

“What's important is us sticking together.”

“What's important is our survival.” Jake corrected sternly. “We can't afford to be bothered by small matters.”

“Small matters make us who we are!” Dwight protested. “We _are_ the small matters. Nea gets high, David says stuff that's out of line, Ace messes up stupid card tricks, you hurt your back – all of these things are what make us human! If we lose track of that, then-” his voice broke, “-then we're no better than the things that hunt us.”

For the first time that Dwight had ever seen, Jake seemed at a loss for words. He watched Dwight, motionless, as though struggling to process the reality of the words he had spoken.

“Let me help you,” Dwight said finally. “Please.”

Jake swallowed hard. “I won't use any of the medical supplies.”

“You don't have to. I have an idea, but...” Dwight suddenly felt a bit nervous, “Well, um, it depends. When did the pain start? Was it from an injury, or...?”

“I don't think so.” Jake mumbled. “It's been lingering for a few days now, but when I woke up today it was just-” He shook his head. “Unbearable.”

“Then I think- I think it might be a tension thing.” Dwight speculated. “I used to get that sorta thing when work got crazy. But it was usually in my neck...” he cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter. “So this is what we're going to do. And you're probably not going to like it, but that's too bad.”

Jake looked at him tiredly. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dwight spoke steadily to avoid any unnecessary jitters, but he could still feel his heart beginning to pound loudly in his chest. “If it really is caused by stress, which it very well may be, then the best way to get rid of it is by relaxing the muscles. So, basically... a massage.”

Jake's expression went flat. “No.”

“Yes.” Dwight crossed his arms, managing somehow to maintain a strict frown. “I told you that you wouldn't like it. But like I said also, too bad. There's no way I'm about to leave while you're still in pain, especially when I know there's something I can do about it.”

“I think at this point I would rather brave through it.” Jake admitted. “Dwight, I appreciate the thought, and I know you're coming from a good place, but no.”

“Why not?” Dwight countered. “What's so bad about it, huh?”

“It's weird,” Jake looked away. “We're two guys. That's not supposed to happen.”

“Don't try and make this some sort of weird gender thing.” Dwight huffed, feeling his nerves drain away. “You're afraid of being vulnerable, aren't you? Scared of being that close to someone else, even platonically.”

“I don't know where you get that from, but that's not me.”

“Is it some sort of self-conscious thing?” Dwight asked confusedly. “Maybe, I don't know, you feel like-”

“The only thing I _feel like_ is going to sleep.” Jake cut him off. “That's not going to help me, I can promise you that. Don't take it personally. You're a good guy. Incredible, really. But it’s not going to happen.”

Jake's words worked against him, because something about them made Dwight feel a bit warm inside, and it was enough to give him the courage to add, “Well, tough then. Because if you don't let me help, then I guess I'll have to tell Claudette.”

Jake's gaze snapped up to him. “You wouldn't.”

“And I could only imagine who else might be around to hear it.” Dwight arched his eyebrow. “Maybe I'll wait for Nea to stop by.”

“You,” Jake grit out, “Wouldn't.”

“I would.” Dwight pointed at him warningly, “And I will, unless you give me twenty minutes.”

Dwight knew Jake must have been fighting a war with himself at that point. They stared at each other for several moments, as if waiting for the other to break, but Dwight knew for a fact it wouldn't be him. There was absolutely no way he was about to walk away from this.

It didn't take long to break Jake down. His glare faltered and he sighed. “... Ten minutes.”

“Fifteen.” Dwight haggled.

Jake's eyes narrowed again. “Ten.”

“Okay.” Dwight brightened.

“Guess you'll want me somewhere a bit more comfortable than this,” Jake rose to his feet slowly, Dwight following suite.

“How about to your, um, bed?” Dwight let out in a rush. “Because I want you laying down somewhere, and that's probably got the most room.”

“Probably,” Jake repeated in agreement.

Dwight had never seen Jake move so unsurely, so hesitantly, as when he knelt down on his bed; it was nothing more than a collection of faded and tattered fabrics, but it served it served its function fairly as a decent place to rest. Jake glanced up at Dwight once, and so he took the opportunity to add, “Take off your jacket and whatever else you're wearing under it.”

Jake sighed. “Do I have to?”

“It's not up for debate.”

Jake muttered something under his breath then, more than likely a curse, and he begrudgingly started to unravel his scarf. He folded it by length a few times before shoving it to Dwight.

“Hang it on that brach,” He said flatly, pointing.

Dwight did as he was told before returning back to Jake, who was unzipping his jacket. He slipped it off and Dwight expectantly held out his hand to take it, but Jake paid no mind and let it fall to the ground.

“Don't want me to hang it up?”

“No.” Jake glanced to his scarf. “I just don't want that getting dirty.”

“Did someone make it for you? Your mom?” Dwight couldn't help but ask. He remembered him speaking fondly of her, in the rare times he ever mentioned her.

Jake didn't answer, and instead to made use removing the dark long-sleeved shirt he wore. He slid that off next, revealing a fading graphic tee. Dwight was tempted to make a small jest at the number of shirts he bore, but decided better of it.

A frayed undershirt was the final layer. Jake sighed and tossed it over his shoulder. “Alright. Let's get this over with.”

Seeing Jake without his nearly classic clothing nearly startled Dwight in a sense. He seemed more vulnerable – more human. To see his skin, imperfect in its dark bruises and matted scar tissue, was nearly, in a way, refreshing. The hook laceration from the latest trial was healing well, but it was still an angry flushed red and seemed sore and sensitive.

Jake lifted his hand to his shoulder, blocking the worst of the wound from Dwight's gaze, not looking him in the eye when he asked, “Can't I just sit up or something? Do I have to be laying down?”

“No, that won’t work.” Dwight responded firmly. “I need to be able to reach your lower back as well.”

Jake sighed and began to lower himself onto his bed entirely. He moved slowly, gingerly, and Dwight caught the glimpse of his tiny wince as he moved. Jake crossed his arms beneath his head, cheek flush to his forearm. His voice was soft and muffled when he asked, “This good?”

“That's perfect.” Dwight shifted closer, pausing briefly before adding, “You're probably gonna hate this, too.”

“Yeah, probably.” Jake agreed in a low mumble.

Dwight took his surrender as a positive sign and, with an apologetic smile, he maneuvered himself with one leg on either side of Jake's waist.

Jake groaned loudly into his arm, agitated and very clearly humiliated, and hissed, “ _Must_ you?”

“Yep.” Dwight answered, leaving no room for argument, and he brought his hands together in preparation.

He realized then that his hands were likely to be quite cold, and so he began to rub them together to try and supply some warmth into them. Not to mention, he thought to himself then, that the extra heat would do favors to Jake's muscles. In the very least, it would give Dwight a few more seconds to gather how exactly he would begin.

Dwight was careful to keep his center of balance at Jake’s waist. Any higher, he knew, would cause discomfort, and that was the last thing he wanted. He also did his best to support himself with his knees, to both keep himself steady and not to burden Jake with his entire weight.

Dwight knew he would have to be very careful around the deep gash beneath his left shoulder. He understood from experience that while it does appear mostly healed, it remains a very painful area for quite some time. To a point, occasionally, where it's days before Dwight could even properly lift his arm.

“Okay,” Dwight began, not entirely sure if he was speaking to Jake or himself, “I'm going to start from the top and work my way down.”

“Your ten minutes are running out.” Jake muttered. Half of his face was hidden by his arm, but Dwight spotted the dark glare he was casting into the distance.

“Calm down.” Dwight chastised, his sullen expression sparking a hint of entertainment in his voice. He reached and flicked the back of his head. “You know, you'll enjoy this more if you stop hating everything for a moment."

“I'm not going to enjoy this,” Jake grumbled, glancing up at him. “The only reason I'm here is because you're blackmailing me.”

Dwight wanted to retort, but thought better of it. Jake was in pain, he was tired, and probably feeling quite exposed. As amusing the immature banter from him was, Dwight did promise him his help. So he chuckled softly and placed his hands at the top of Jake's shoulders.

Dwight started off slowly, applying little to no pressure. He used the time to map out the area, feeling the curve of the junction of his neck and shoulders. He decided that would be the best place to begin, and he settled his palms there and used his thumbs to rub circles below his neck on either side.

The touch was immediately met with resistance. Jake's muscles were hard and tense beneath his hands, so much so that Dwight was taken aback for a few moments. He feared that even just the slightest pressure may be hurting him, but when he looked down at his face, Jake showed no further sign of discomfort. He was too focused on staring into the woods, as if somehow trying to disassociate himself from his setting.

Dwight continued, slowly and methodically, sparing glances every few moments to gauge Jake's reaction. As Jake's expression didn't change and Dwight began to feel a bit more confident, he began to push just a touch harder. His thumbs delved a bit deeper into his skin, his fingers curling around his shoulders to try and erase some of the tension at the top of them.

Jake hissed suddenly, a hand clenching into a fist. “That hurts.”

“You know, I'm barely even touching you.” Dwight frowned at him. “You're incredibly tense. Don't you know how to relax?”

“Of course I know how to relax.” Jake snapped.

“Are you sure about that? Because I'm not even putting pressure down and I can feel your muscles are insanely stiff. What exactly is your definition of taking a break?”

“I don't know. Hunting, I guess?”

“Okay, see, that's not relaxing at all.” Dwight sighed. “I'm talking about reading a book, or listening to music, or just watching a decent show.”

“There's no cable in the woods.”

“Then _star-gaze_ , you hippie.” Dwight rolled his eyes. “Find something to do that lets your body take a breather.”

Jake went quiet again, and Dwight couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for it. When he resumed once more, he was acutely aware of the way his hands moved, making sure the contact was as light as he could make it. He bit at his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth in his concentration.

Dwight's hands began to slide a little further downwards. His thumbs ran along the inside of his shoulder blades, mild pressure applied as he followed the shadow to the base. That’s when Dwight saw it - it was subtle, just a shimmer of movement in the corner of his eye, but he spotted the tiny tremor that ran from Jake’s shoulders to the tips of his fingers, which curled ever so briefly.

“Did that feel good?” Dwight asked him curiously, already sliding his hands back up. He was prepared to do it again, just to watch Jake’s reaction, but the evil glare he received made him blink and pause.

“No,” Jake growled, the corner of his lip curling into a snarl. “It didn’t. It’s cold. I was shivering.”

Dwight tsk’d. “If you say so. Kinda looked like you liked it to me.”

“Why would having some guy’s hands all over me feel good? Don’t be stupid.”

Dwight was reminded of a cat being forced a bath. Jake was upset, on edge, throwing insults like claws but with no intent to use them for harm.

“Jake,” Dwight clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “I worked customer service. If you’re trying to get me riled up, you’re going to have to try harder than that.”

Jake just sighed heavily and pushed his brow into the crook of his arm, hiding his face from Dwight’s view.

“Just calm down and breathe.” Dwight offered him, more gently this time. “You’ve got, what, eight more minutes? You can do it.”

Jake didn’t respond, and Dwight decided to take it as a blessing. He picked back up where he left off, maneuvering his fingers to try and erase the tension from his shoulder blades. He didn’t linger there too long, just a couple upward draws, carefully watching himself as to not agitate the tender healing skin there.

Next, Dwight focused on the middle of Jake’s back. He guessed that here might be the root of Jake’s pain, seeing as how the the majority of the muscles were centralized in that location. At first, Dwight let his fingers merely dance across, skimming lightly with the pads of his fingers to test the sensitivity.

“That tickles.”

“Hush.”

Taking that as a bit of encouragement, he began to add a bit more pressure. Instead of using just the tips of his fingers, he pressed his palms flat upon Jake’s back and began to smooth his hands up and down on either side of his spine slowly.

Faint movement disrupted his attention, and Dwight’s gaze flickered up to see that Jake’s eyes were now closed. Either from boredom or of actual exhaustion, Dwight wasn’t sure, but he would accept it for now as a victory.

Now that Dwight thought about it, he wondered how long it had been since Jake had a decent night’s sleep. With pain as intense as his, it surely must not have been an easy feat. Dwight suddenly wondered if he had ever been curled up here, miserable and in agony, as the rest of them chatted and joked so casually.

“Hey,” Dwight spoke up, his voice soft.

Jake didn’t open his eyes. “What?”

“I want you to know that, um…” Dwight trailed off uncertaintly. “That you’re not… alone.”

Jake showed no reaction when he simply responded: “I know.”

“I don’t think you do.” He protested, accidentally leaning forward and using an unusually strong amount of pressure on the top of Jake’s shoulders. Jake winced, one eye cracking open to look wearily to him.

“Sorry,” Dwight apologized, sitting upright quickly to remove the extra weight. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Listen. What I mean to say is that it’s okay…” he frowned. “to not be okay.”

“Dwight-”

“No, just listen. Please?” Dwight fumbled over his words, beginning to lose a little rhythm as he continued to massage down Jake’s back, moving cautiously. “I want you to know that you’re allowed to be hurt. It’s okay to be in pain. It doesn’t… doesn’t make you less strong or somehow less- less valuable. Okay? It’s not a weakness.”

“I know that.” Jake mumbled lowly, closing his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me all of this.”

“I feel like I do.” Dwight argued. “You’re always so good to us - you look out for us, you protect us, you make sure we’re safe. I mean, don’t you think you deserve the same thing?”

Jake didn’t reply. His eyes remained closed and if Dwight hadn’t known better, he would nearly assume he hadn’t heard him.

“All I’m saying,” Dwight said quietly, his hands dipping lower down Jake’s spine. “Is that you can trust us.”

Dwight’s hands delved lower, just above the dip of Jake’s back. His time was running up - he could nearly hear the ticking in his head - and he wanted to get the most out of this as he possibly could.

Suddenly, Jake gasped sharply, his eyes snapping open. His hands clenched as pain and shock filled his features. “ _Shit_ -”

Dwight immediately let off on the pressure, but didn’t remove his hands. He left them there, unmoving, letting Jake gather his bearings before asking him, “Is that it?”

“That’s it,” Jake groaned, his shoulder blades arching at an uncomfortable angle as though he were trying to stretch in an attempt to ease the pain. “ _Fuck_ … Dwight, this is a bad idea. There’s nothing you can do, even just touching hurts-”

“Hey, hey,” Dwight frowned a little, unconsciously rubbing small circles just above the tender area as he tried to calm him, steady him as he tried to shift. “Let me at least try. Okay? I owe you that much at least.”

“Owe me? You don’t owe me anything,” Jake muttered. He propped one hand up, nails digging into the earth as though he were readying himself to try and stand.

Dwight clicked his tongue and swatted his bent elbow. “You’ve put up with me for the past eight minutes. I’m pretty sure you can handle twenty more seconds.”

Jake swallowed hard. There was just a touch of panic behind his eyes, Dwight noticed, and he realized that he wasn’t about to let up so easy.

“If it’s real bad,” Dwight promised, “I’ll stop. But come on, let me give it a go.”

“This is a bad idea.” Jake echoed in a low mumble, lowering his arm and laying his head down once more.

“Won’t know ‘til we try.”

“That’s such a horrible mentality-”

“Jake, quiet.”

“Sassy _and_ a masseuse,” Jake griped sarcastically, “What can’t you do?”

“Get you to behave yourself, apparently.” Dwight huffed.

“I want to go back to the days when you were nothing but a nervous little kid.” Jake grumbled. “Remember that? Everything made you jump out of your skin. Nightmares every night. Your nails were history.”

“Now you’re just wasting time.” Dwight chastised even as a smile crossed his face, electing not to bring up the bad dreams Jake had on the daily as well during their first few weeks within the Realm.

Jake didn’t speak after that, possibly so Dwight would simply hurry up and get it over with, so he decided to oblige him. He placed his hands over the sore area of his back, so lightly that only the tips of his fingers and the base of his palm made contact with his skin.

With each downwards pass of his hands, Dwight delved a little bit more into his skin, feeling the tense muscles beneath. As his hands slid upwards, he used a lighter touch to help soothe any ache that came along with it.

Dwight gauged Jake’s reaction with rapt attention. He had no doubt that the pain was still present, especially when a tiny gasp slipped from him or when his teeth grit together briefly.

Over and over he worked, the bottom of his palms gradually but surely gained more pressure. Dwight could feel as the muscles began to grow pliant as the knotted tissue began to unwind. Jake seemed to be breathing a little easier, reactions dimming to only an occasional small wince.

Jake didn’t speak, even as Dwight’s hands began to stray from the intended area, smoothing up his entire spine, pressing against his shoulders briefly, before sliding back down again.

At one point, a new sound reached Dwight’s ears. A shallow sigh, so soft he barely even caught it, the sound muffled into the crook of Jake’s elbow. The smile on Dwight’s face was fond one, with perhaps a dash of humor hidden behind it.

“Sorry I’m like this,” Jake mumbled then, voice rough around the edges with something newfound that Dwight couldn’t quite place.

“Like what?”

Jake’s fingers twitched briefly, as though in halfhearted gesture. “... this. Being a bitch when you’re just trying to help. Making everyone-” he shook his head a little, “-making you worry about me.”

“I’ll always worry over you.” Dwight admitted. “I guess it’s what I do.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“Well, you make it so easy.” Dwight chuckled then as his hands traveled downwards, adding a little more weight to the base of his spine where the most discomfort had been found. Jake showed no sign of pain this time around, not even the slightest sharp inhale.

“I know I do.” Jake muttered, turning his head even further away from him. “It’s stupid of me. It’s not that I mean to, it’s just… I don’t know. Maybe I’m so used to being on my own that the idea of someone actually thinking about me is just… weird. Awkward. I feel like I don’t deserve it somehow. Like I haven’t earned it.”

“You don’t have to earn someone’s concern.” Dwight spoke a bit quieter. “Not mine, not anyone else’s.”

Dwight set his hands to the top of Jake’s shoulders, where he had first begun. He began to work the area again slowly, with deliberately more pressure and less haste than in the beginning. His skin felt warm and pliant beneath his touch, his muscles lax and obedient to his movements.

“I know you’ve been on your own for a long time.” Dwight continued, gaze flickering back to him as Jake turned his head back to him a little further. “And maybe your people skills are a bit rusty. But that’s not going to keep me from caring about you. Okay? You’re a good person, and that’s all that matters to me.”

Dwight pressed no further on the subject and instead began focusing his attention back to erasing the last of the thin threads of tension that remained. He moved more surely now, less hesitation behind the now familiar movements. He found that he was able to use a rather impressive amount more of pressure than before, and he was no longer in fear of a tiny catch of his wrist that would make Jake wince in pain.

The silence around them was warm and comforting, and Dwight rather enjoyed the way Jake’s breathing began to gradually level out, the deep frown lines fading from his brow, and the overall soft peace that accompanied his tired features.

“I think our ten minutes have run out.” Dwight spoke gently after a long while. Even still, his hands did not cease and he made no efforts towards doing so. His curiosity grew, along with his grin, when Jake showed no sign of hearing his words. His dark lashes, stark against his cheeks, didn’t so much as flutter.

Dwight gave a quiet, nearly inaudible chuckle. One hand slid upwards, skimming past his shoulder blades and his neck until he was able to run his fingers teasingly through his hair.

“You awake?”

Jake’s back arched a little then, stretching slowly and languidly. He released a long sigh before settling back again and burying his face a little further into the crook of his arm. Dwight began to withdraw at that point but stopped suddenly when Jake mumbled, “You don’t have to stop if you don’t want to.”

Dwight laughed softly, keeping as quiet as he could manage as to not disturb Jake. Still, he couldn’t resist the growing adoration making his heart swell in his chest and making him feel a bit warm inside.

How long has it been, Dwight thought in that moment with a pause, since Jake had been touched this way? To be reached for not to inflict pain, but to take it away.

He ran his fingers up and down the back of Jake’s neck, at a pace slow enough to soothe but brisk enough not to tickle. He let his nails catch at his hairline, scratching lightly and leisurely. Jake released a sigh, and Dwight could have sworn he tipped his head just so to catch a little more of the sensation.

“I think what you need right now is some sleep.” Dwight corrected him, letting his fingertips run fondly through his locks once more before this time pulling away entirely. “I’ll make you a deal. We both get some rest now, and then tomorrow we’ll see about a second round. What do you say to that?”

An affectionate pet name tugged at his lips to punctuate his bargain, but he stifled it successfully and with only a faint rise of color to his cheeks in embarrassment. To distract himself from the near slip, he began to shift his weight to one side, preparing to leave Jake to his much-needed slumber.

Any remaining energy of Jake’s was long gone by now. He tried to sit up but managed only about halfway, mumbling incoherently as he rubbed his eyes. Dwight had a sudden sneaking suspicion that keeping such a straight face while enduring such constant and intense agony took more energy out of him than he was likely to admit.

Jake shifted carefully, seeming nearly surprised at the lack of pain that met him as he moved to sit up.

“Better?” Dwight asked of him genuinely.

“Better.” Jake agreed in a murmur.

Dwight placed one hand to the ground, bracing his tired legs as he began to stand - but not before Jake reached out and curled his fingers around his wrist.

Dwight blinked, the sudden contact stunning him briefly. He looked to Jake, confusion written across his features.

“I don’t know if it matters much to you,” Jake said quietly, removing his hand. “But it’s a hell of a lot quieter over here than by the fire. I know you’ve had a long day too, so if you want to-” his gaze flicked to meet Dwight's. “-you can stay.”

Dwight’s skin seemed to tingle where Jake’s fingers had been only moments before. He blinked away his surprise and gave a short and hasty, “I mean- you’re right, really. I gotta admit I am really tired, and Nea seems particularly hyper tonight. So I guess… if it’s alright with you, then I think spending the night here would be best.”

A crack of a smile began to cross Jake’s lips. It was small and crooked but unforced. His entire body seemed so much more at ease now, and even the seemingly ever-present weariness behind his eyes had vanished.

“Then c’mere.” Jake gave a short nod, curling two fingers in gesture as he eased himself back into laying down against the tattered fabrics.

A wide grin broke out across Dwight’s face, one that he couldn’t even bring himself to try to stifle. Without a second more of hesitation, he carefully laid down beside him. He didn’t have a spare second to briefly consider how much distance he should aim to leave between them, because Jake’s arms tucked around him and drew him close.

Dwight could barely breathe. The contact was so sudden, so unexpected, but so inexplicably lovely. Being so close to Jake felt foreign, and the sensation of his chest pressed against his back was just short of dizzying. He was hyper-aware of all his senses in that moment - the sound of his own breathing, struggling to remain steady, the feeling of Jake’s hands curling around his middle and-

_Oh._

Dwight sighed faintly when the pads of Jake’s fingers began to slowly caress his side. He closed his eyes, doing his best not to permit the shudder threatening to dance up his spine. Jake’s hand moved with such gradual ease that it may have been unconscious, just a tender motion of simply feeling the fabric of his shirt, but the sensation was more than enough to bring a sleepy smile to Dwight’s face.

A thought occurred to Dwight in that moment, slipping past the exhaustion fogging his mind.

“Hey,” Dwight began quietly, reluctantly opening his eyes and glancing over his shoulder. “You mentioned you were cold… let me go get your jacket, okay?”

Jake shook his head, his brow pressing to Dwight’s shoulder. “I don’t need it.”

“The last thing we need is for you to get sick, you know.” Dwight told him, “It’ll only take me a second, I promise.”

Jake gave a raspy but fond chuckle, hindered with his exhaustion. “I’m not cold. I’m actually pretty warm.”

“But earlier, didn’t you say…?”

Dwight took a moment to process this new information, frowning in thought. He rolled his eyes when the pieces fell into place, and he gave a grumble of, “you’re a brat,” before returning to his comfortable position and letting his heavy eyelids fall closed.

The campfire was nowhere to be heard, but Dwight was pleasantly surprised to discover that the sound of Jake’s heartbeat was far more comforting. Jake’s arm draped over his side made him feel safe and secure, and even though the soothing ministrations at his middle had faded as Jake drifted to sleep, Dwight couldn’t recall ever feeling more relaxed.

Only a single dream attempted to sway him from his peace. There was a blend of dark blooming shapes and red sparks and wordless echoes thrummed from the back of his mind, and he awoke disoriented and dazed - but when he moved his head to Jake’s chest and shut his eyes, the chaos ceased and everything was still and silent once more.

Dwight felt a soft touch to the top of his head, brief and chaste, and the smile had already crossed his face by the time he realized what it was. He tipped his head up and pressed his lips softly to his jaw in return before settling once more and closing his eyes for a final time that night.

Sleep had never come easier.


End file.
